Minimally invasive procedures are preferred over conventional techniques wherein the patient's body cavity is open to permit the surgeon's hands access to internal organs. Thus, there is a need for a highly controllable yet minimally sized system to facilitate imaging, diagnosis, and treatment of tissues which may lie deep within a patient, and which may be accessed via naturally-occurring pathways, such as blood vessels, other lumens, via surgically-created wounds of minimized size, or combinations thereof.
Currently known minimally invasive procedures for the treatment of cardiac and other disease conditions use manually or robotically actuated instruments, which may be inserted transcutaneously into body spaces such as the thorax or peritoneum, transcutaneously or percutaneously into lumens such as the blood vessels, through natural orifices and/or lumens such as the mouth and/or upper gastrointestinal tract, etc.
When controlling an elongate instrument, such as a catheter, in any one of these applications, the physician operator can push on the proximal end of the catheter and attempt to feel the distal end make contact with pertinent tissue structures, such as the walls of the heart. Some experienced physicians attempt to determine or gauge the approximate force being applied to the distal end of a catheter due to contact with tissue structures or other objects, such as other instruments, prostheses, or the like, by interpreting the loads they tactically sense at the proximal end of the inserted catheter with their fingers and/or hands. Such an estimation of the force, however, is quite challenging and somewhat imprecise given the generally compliant nature of many minimally-invasive instruments, associated frictional loads, dynamic positioning of the instrument versus nearby tissue structures, and other factors.
Manually and robotically-navigated interventional systems and devices, such as steerable catheters, are well suited for performing a variety of minimally invasive procedures. Manually-navigated catheters generally have one or more handles extending from their proximal end with which the operator may steer the pertinent instrument. Robotically-navigated catheters may have a proximal interface configured to interface with a catheter driver comprising, for example, one or more motors configured to induce navigation of the catheter in response to computer-based automation commands, commands input by the operator at a master input device, combinations thereof, or the like.
Regardless of the manual or electromechanical nature of the driving mechanism for a diagnostic or interventional catheter, the operator performing the procedure would prefer to have accurate, timely information regarding the forces experienced at the distal portion of the catheter. There, thus, is a need for an improved force-sensing technology to facilitate the execution of minimally-invasive interventional procedures. It is desirable to have the capability to accurately monitor the loads applied by or to the catheter from adjacent tissues and other objects.